


you're such an ugly thing for someone so beautiful

by petwerelizard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (and laura), (it's kate), Canonical Character Death, F/M, Underage Sex, angsty, brief mention of blood at the end, i've never written anything like this, not explicit, wanted to see if i could do it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petwerelizard/pseuds/petwerelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his first. First kiss, first fuck, first relationship.</p>
<p>First love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're such an ugly thing for someone so beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I'm posting online in like... 4 years. Not betaed. Semi-proud of this! Also, making titles is the hardest thing ever.

_What’s a cute boy like you doing cooped up in the library?_

Derek knows she’s trouble from the moment she comes up to him, runs her long, graceful fingers over his geometry notes. She smells like it, like grease and gunpowder and danger, everything he should stay away from him.

He doesn’t stay away. But when he lies on his bed and stares at his celling, he wishes he did.

=

Her name was Kate.  She’s older, experienced, sexy, and she wants _him_.

She’s wearing a Rhododendron in her hair.

Warning signals went off in Derek’s head.  What would a beautiful, older woman, want from him?

It should have been obvious.

=

Sometimes Derek will sit in his room, and he can smell the fire. Tastes thes smoke, feels the ashes in his throat, feels the blistering heat all over. He chokes, clutches at his face, feels his eyes burn. His heart pounds and his head hurts.

Laura will come rushing in, will come to him, cradle his face, hold him against her, and lay them down on the bed, whisper soothing things into his ear.

Derek doesn’t deserve that. But he’s selfish, so he doesn’t tell her how it’s his fault.

 It’s all his fault.

=

She picks him up in her pick-up truck after school.

Takes them to the hill. Teaches him how to use his mouth, his tongue, his fingers.

“ _Oh yeah_ ,” she’d gasp. “ _Just like that, baby.”_ And she’d look down at him, card her fingers through his hair, and Derek felt so good, that he was making _her_ feel so good.

She was his first. First kiss, first fuck, first relationship.

First love.

=

Her name was Kate Argent and she destroyed everything Derek loved.

=

When Derek lets himself sleep, he sees her.

She’s over him, riding him. Eyes predatory, lips curled in a smirk.

They’re outside his house, on the lawn where Derek skinned his knee, where Natalie fell from a tree, where Peter and his mom would always argue over how to cook the meat for barbeques.

His house is burning, smoke billowing out, blackening the sky.  Kate laughs. His family screams.

He wakes up screaming along with them.

=

_Hunters won’t bother us if we don’t bother them,_ his mom told him.

Then why did one kill his entire family?

=

As he walks down the street, he thinks he sees flashes of her.

 When he’s walking home from classes, he sees wisps of blond hair out of the corner of his eye. Sees her smile, flashes of her white teeth. Catches whiffs of her flowery perfume.

But when he looks she’s not there.

=

So stupid. So fucking stupid.

=

He feels it in his gut.

He’s in 8th period when it happens. Econ. Such a boring class.

He had been thinking of Kate, and how last night he had taken her into his house, while his family was out. Through the tunnels underground.

How he’d shown her the library, and she’d run her fingers along all the spines of the books. Her face looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

How he’d taken her to his room. Pushed her onto his bed.

_Whoa_ , she laughed. Spun them so that he was underneath her. Unbuckled his pants, sucked him off.

And then he felt it.

=

He runs out of the classroom as his teacher shrieks.

Laura meets him halfway.

_Something’s wrong_ , she’d gasped. Her eyes flashed red.

They ran all the way home. Derek smelt the smoke the closer they got.

By then the fire department had been there. The Sheriff had turned to them both with a sad look.

_I’m sorry._

_Me too._

=

He knows it’s her.

He smells the rhododendron.

=

He thinks that she let him live as a punishment to himself. She could have killed him, along with them, easily. Could have waited until he was home, could have trapped everyone then, then set the house on fire.

But she didn’t.

She let him live.

_Why_? He’ll scream to her when he sees her in his dreams.

And she won’t answer. Just smile that smile that charmed him.

=

He hates her.

And he hates himself.

He doesn’t know who he hates more.

=

Laura and him take off. 

They leave 1 week after the fire. They don’t have to pack anything.

There’s nothing left.

=

Next stop:  New York.

It seems an awful lot like running away.

For Laura, it’s not. She’s just trying to keep him safe.

But he is. Running away.

=

They sleep together, curled in cheap motel sheets. The scents of sex and laundry detergent cling to them, and Laura holds him close, runs her fingers through his hair.

He doesn’t sleep the first couple of days. Won’t let himself.

When he does, that’s when she comes to haunt him.

=

_I love you_ , she’d whispered so sweetly to him in the back of her car. No blip in her heartbeat.

She was curled up along his front, playing with his hands. Derek was mesmerized by the way she fit into him so neatly.

_I love you too_ , he’d said back. Meant it.

She turned to him with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

=

When he’s 18 he goes to a club.  Takes a seat at the bar, and sees a man making eyes at him.

Let’s himself be taken to the back alley, sucks the guy off.

It feels nothing, yet so much, like Kate.

=

Derek thinks he’s ruined.

She ruined him.

=

Laura worries about him. She’s not over it, will never be over it, but she’s working on it.

She talks to somebody, wants Derek to do the same.

Derek can never tell anyone that he killed his family.

=

Life doesn’t get easier, but there are distractions.

He gets a job, works at a McDonalds. Finishs high school. Goes to college.  Gets a degree in architecture.

He likes buildings. They’re strong, sturdy, beautiful.

Everything he wants to be.

=

He works out a lot. Can’t perfect his mind, might as well perfect his body.

He goes to a gym, does push-ups, goes running.

It feels good to be in control of something.

=

Laura goes back because she feels something in her gut.

_Something’s up, Derek, I have to go find out. I’ll be back in a couple of days_.

She doesn’t come back in a couple of days.

=

When Kate Argent comes to his house and tasers him, he thinks he deserves it.

=

When Kate Argent locks him up in his basement, he feels 16 and young and stupid.

That same predatory look in her eyes.

She tells him he filled out nicely.

Derek wants to throw up.

=

When he sees her lifeless body on the ground, blood spilling from her neck, he finally feels some relief.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rhododendrons symbolize beware, or at least that’s what the internet told me. Correct me if I’m wrong.


End file.
